


we can achieve world piece on the point of: fUck Brad Davis

by EggFriedReus



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Minor Character Death, but its all good, crackfic, fUck brad davis, i think we can agree on that, selfish peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggFriedReus/pseuds/EggFriedReus
Summary: brad is killed as he tries to out peter, whoops.





	we can achieve world piece on the point of: fUck Brad Davis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isi1dur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isi1dur/gifts).

Peter Parker was in fact, rather selfish. He wasn't afraid to admit it. He would probably invite the adjective of himself.

Spider-Man was possibly the antonym of selfish. He was pretty sure it was now written on urban dictionary. Spider-Man was everything good and whole and needed in the world. He was rather different from Peter Parker.

So, as he ran off in search of Brad during their little bus stop in the Alps... There was only one way this was gunna go.

When Spider-Man was needed, he took priority. But! With no Spider-deeds needing to be webbed and sewn uptight, there was no need to stop being the selfish little Parker he was on the inside.

"EDITH. Brad Davis. He's-uh... He's uh a... He's blackmailing me? I guess that's how you-" Half his sentence was left unspoken as the voice of his only possession from Tony interrupted his ramblings. Good thing EDITH did, as he wasn't sure what he really would've said afterwards.

"Brad Davis. Is he a target?" Asked the almost sickly sweet voice of his stylish glasses. He was rather surprised. With the acronym name of the AI, Peter almost assumed that it would be Tony as an AI. Saving everyone's asses even when dead. Just like the name said.

"Uh yeah." The chattering voices of kids were drawing closer and he was having a hard time hearing EDITH over their hubbub and chatter. He took a step or two away back into the building that had enclosed the stealth spider suit and that one non-tolerant woman. He's a target. Definitely a target." He repeated as the glasses revealed Brad's current phone screen over the left side of his vision.

"Copy that. Target is Brad Davis. Initiating strike." She had only just finished speaking when Brad charged back into the room. He kept in saying the same thing over and over. 'Where's MJ? Where MJ..' Peter backed up slowly toward the nearest wall. His repeated shouts only growing in volume made it impossible to hear EDITH talking. Brad was still advancing onward. One step. Two. Peter hit the wall and looked up slightly toward the basketball player. Brads hands reached out. He only touched Peter with the very breath of his fingernails before the room's roof came off. Well. At least part of it.

One singular blast fired through the air, parting pacts of dust and crackling as it moved before it burrowed its self deep in Brad's- "What the flippity frick frack!!" Shouted Peter as blood and Brad flew out over the surrounding area with what seemed to be disguised precision. The majority seemed to fly back out the door and land in a squelching splatter across the waxed wood panels. He followed a blood trail to the back door and swung it open. Peter blinked. Once. Twice. "Oh my god!" (Think of Thor as he watches the Grand Master 'pardon' Carlo)

His rising voice-only brought trouble, however. Ned came bounding around the corner with Betty right on his heels. And then MJ wound up pulling right in front of them to look at Peter with an indescribable emotion. Even if he tried his hardest he wouldn't be able to place it all that well. "What Peter?" They all asked in confusion and worry. Peter shuffled on the spot and stumbled for words. He tried to be amazed by the view or something. Betty looked and spun back to him. She smiled and opened her mouth to comment.

That's when Mr Dell also appeared within view and asked the question of the trip so far. "Anyone seen Brad?" Peter gulped and nervously booted the intestines and shit behind him and very far out of view as everyone looked at the teacher. "No." He managed out before almost high tailing it out of there with MJ hot on his heels and a question or two to shove up his ass.


End file.
